Deduction of what you want
by Roseanni
Summary: Ran is cleaning at Shinichi's house and gets a pleasant visitor. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Detective Conan etc...

I must say beforehand that the characters are kinda OoC, I hope you won't mind it that much. :3

---

A young woman with a long shiny chocolate hair and sea blue eyes was dusting off library shelves at her best friend's home. Kudo Shinichi had been away for already two years so the young woman, Mouri Ran, wanted to clean his house now and then so it won't get awfully dirty. She had taken Edogawa Conan with her, but he said it was boring so he just ran off to Agasa Hakase's before she could protest.

"Boys... Always running away", she thought and smiled lightly, brushing her hair off her eyes.

During these two years she had changed physically a lot and was more a woman than a girl now. Her hips had gotten wider and chest was a little bigger too and she sometimes had problems with that since she was really pretty overall. Somehow she felt embarrassed because of the attention, after all, she could just pick a boy she liked and date him.

But she didn't want to.

She was waiting for _him._

She had silently and half unconsciously agreed with herself that she wouldn't give herself to anyone else than him, not even think about anyone else. She had liked him always and only three years backwards she fell in love with him. She knew he was the one.

She wasn't sure if he already had someone, but somehow she just felt that he didn't. She reminded herself not to get her hopes too high, but she had to agree that sometimes he acted like he had a thing for her. Though it could be just a game for him, you know, getting chicks to like you and then leave them.

But that wasn't like him, she was sure of that.

She was getting desperate. She was a teenager, a young woman struggling with her body and its urges. She hated the feeling. Not that it felt bad, it really felt good, but she hated how she just had to shrug it off. Especially when Shinichi was around she had a hard time stopping herself from touching him. Just a hug wouldn't be bad, right?

She gasped as she was sure she had heard the door open but when she turned towards it she couldn't see anyone - the door was open though.

"Maybe the door is just old and won't stay shut", she thought and kept on with cleaning.

As she was about to move one book a bit to dust off behind it, she felt something around her waist and screamed, dropping the book.

"Oi, watch it! Those books are all pretty expensive", said a familiar voice right beside her ear.

She could almost hear the blood rushing to her face as she blushed after realizing who it was.

"Shinichi..."

"Mmm-m, that's me..." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and put his cheek next to hers, brushing it gently.

"What are you doing here? A-and w-what are you d-d-doing now", she asked silently, beginning to shudder a bit.

"I just felt like coming to say hello. And right now I'm hugging you. I can stop if you want to", he said as he took the cleaning equipment out of Ran's hand, put them aside and took her hands in his.

"N-no, I'm fine like this.."

They were like that for several minutes just listening to each other's quickened breathing. He let go of her and she turned around to face him and to meet his red cheeks and eyes that made her knees go jelly. They were so deep and... loving.

"I missed you, Shinichi."

"I know. And I kinda missed you too... Ran", he said and put his hand behind his head, looking a little nervous and glancing at the walls.

"Really?"

"Really.." He said and turned his eyes at her.

There her knees went jelly again... She felt tears forming in her eyes, not out of sadness but happiness.

"Hey, there's no need to cry", he said and put his palms on her cheeks and brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm not sad."

"I know that. But you shouldn't be too happy. I gotta go again. But not right now."

"When?"

"Later tonight.."

Silence fell upon them again. Everything was so sincere, beautiful, almost magical, just to stand there and being touched by the one you love.

"Shinichi.."

"Yes?"

"Umm... Why are you doing this?" Ran asked, shaking a bit.

"Doing what?" he asked quietly, coming closer to her.

"T-touching me.."

"Because I like it and if my deduction is right, you like it too."

Silence.

"You're wrong."

"Eh?" Shinichi said surprised and let go of her.

"Because... Well.. To be exact, it's not just a hug or comforting that I want.." Ran blushed deeply upon saying this and looked at the ground like it was extremely interesting.

Silence again.

Shinichi chuckled. Ran looked up puzzled and saw that Shinichi was still laughing lightly.

"Wh-what?" she asked, blushing even more furiously. He leaned a little closer and studied her face.

Silence.

"I think my deduction was just right then."

Nothing else needed to be said. He wrapped his left hand around his waist and the right one dived into her silky hair, caressing it. Ran could feel every touch, every motion of his fingers, moving and touching, making her feel numb. Her body's urges were strong again but she tried her best to resist them. She didn't even know why she did that. She glanced to the side, careful not to meet his eyes.

His left hand moved up her side, making her chill a little. His hand went under her chin and took a hold of it gently, making her face straight towards him, making her look at him. She could feel his hot breath on her face and saw him hesitate and flush.

"Prove it then", Ran said just quietly enough for him to hear.

"Huh?"

"Your deduction."

Shinichi grinned and leaned closer, making the space between them zero.

His deductions were never wrong.

----

I just felt writing something like this... XD I'm a terrible fluff-lover, can't help it. After finishing this I thought I would make this a song fic but I couldn't think of a song that would go well with this. Instead I found many songs that I would LOVE to write about.. :D Maybe next some KaitoxAoko...

Anyway, please R&R, I won't bite you if you didn't like it. :]


End file.
